Truths
by Litha-chan
Summary: [Yaoi,Lemon,Angst. Milo e Mu,Milo e Kamus,Mu e Shaka]Sumário: Tudo que um dia é feito às escondidas, poderá ser revelado. Pode ser cedo ou tarde, mas a verdade sempre vem à tona, e junto com ela, as suas conseqüências.[Sequel de Lust e Treasons]


**Fanfic****: Truths** _(seqüência de Treasons)_  
**Casal**: Milo e Mu, Milo e Kamus, Mu e Shaka; outros casais ao longo da fic  
**Gênero: **Yaoi, Lemon, Angst, Piadas cretinas?, etc. _(vindo de mim tudo pode acontecer, né? rsrs)  
_**Classificação: **'M'.  
**Status**: Em andamento _(passo de tartaruga? O.o)  
_**Escritora: **Litha-chan _(eu, claro)  
_**Beta**: Pipe Rosnadora 

**Disclamer: **Saint Seiya pertence ao chapadão do tio Kurumada e lá os caras que entraram na doideira do tio Kururu-na-beira-do-rio, mas... eu como fã dos cavaleiros, me reservo no direito de criar histórias com eles.

**Observação: ** **_Carlo di Angelis_**, o único nome que cai como uma luva para esse italiano gostoso, foi criado por **_Pipe Rosnadora_**, lembrando também que os apelidos _**Mozão** e **Mozinho**_, também são de autoria da mesma. Quem não gostar rebole e invente outro, porque para mim, enquanto ela me deixar usar, será Carlo, Mozão e Mozinho. Quando eu mesma criar um nome para o italiano aviso, mas sei que não será a mesma coisa XD

**Sumário**: _Tudo que um dia é feito às escondidas, poderá ser revelado. Pode ser cedo ou tarde, mas a verdade sempre vem à tona, e junto com ela, as suas conseqüências. _

_**Boa leitura e comente se desejar.**_

**

* * *

**

-

**Truths **

**Capítulo 1 - Lies**

-

**_Santuário - Manhã de sexta-feira – Arena de treinamento... _**

A movimentação pelo local era grande. Vários cavaleiros se encontravam treinando alguns golpes. Alguns como exercícios diários, outros apenas pelo prazer de treinar, e alguns com a responsabilidade em disciplinar os novos aspirantes que a fundação Kido enviara.

Em meio ao caos normal de todo treinamento, Mu estava vigiando os passos rápidos de Kiki. Seu pequeno ajudante e futuro aspirante à armadura de Áries sobressaía com golpes de grande agilidade, mas ainda tinha um longo caminho a percorrer.

Os grandes olhos verdes e a postura serena eram uma marca que todos conheciam, mas claro, anos de treinamento fizeram um agitado menino ariano, regido pelo elemento fogo, se tornar à pura face da serenidade. Só perdendo para um outro cavaleiro. O guardião da sexta casa.

Tudo fachada.

Tudo uma segunda pele, uma segunda máscara.

Desde quando o fogo poderia se abrandar? Poderia ser contido? Talvez lacrado em um recipiente forte, mas fogo sempre será fogo. Sempre em brasa, sempre ardente.

Por debaixo de toda tranqüilidade aparente, corria uma centelha de agitação que levava Mu, de vez em quando, a morder o lábio inferior, ou fechar firmemente os olhos em busca de controle.

Tinha que ser forte para conter suas chamas.

Quem já o tinha visto como realmente era? Apenas duas pessoas.

Shaka, a quem tanto amava e mantinha um relacionamento bem antes da fatídica noite, em que parado a porta da sala das Árvores Gêmeas, nada podia fazer a não ser aceitar a sua perda. Eram cavaleiros, suas vidas não pertenciam a quem realmente amavam e sim a reencarnação da deusa Athena. Shaka vira uma parte branda de si. Já Milo...

Não sabia explicar. Simplesmente o amigo acontecera. Se alguém descobrisse que sua relação com Milo ia muito além da linha da amizade... Seria... Seria um desastre.

Depois daquele dia em que fora pego dentro do banheiro, as coisas mudaram. O dia seguinte ao sexo tórrido, mecânico, urgente, foi levemente envolto em uma névoa de constrangimentos. Tanto de sua parte, quanto da de Milo. Era uma situação embaraçosa até.

Só realmente foram trocar algumas palavras quando a noite se anunciava e teriam que se arrumar para um jantar de negócios com um grupo de empresários. E quem deu o primeiro passo para a conversa foi o escorpiano. E esta foi envolvida por uma série de desculpas e explicações seguidas de sorrisos nervosos.

Conclusão: Voltaram às boas com um pequeno adendo... Gostaram do que compartilharam, mas em nenhuma parte da conversa se esqueceram de afirmar de quem realmente gostavam. Amavam.

Estranho.

O tesão era visível entre eles, mas não existia amor. Apenas desejo carnal.

Mu com Milo poderia se dar mais aos desejos do que com Shaka. Não que estar com o indiano não fosse a melhor coisa de sua vida, mas com ele reinava o amor, reinava algo doce, não conseguiria machucar a pele da pessoa que tanto amava apenas para aplacar a sede por algo mais forte. E Milo... Milo simplesmente aflorava isso dentro de si. Sem amor, só sexo, selvagem, bruto, avassalador... Apenas sexo. Era a água a exaurir o fogo dentro de si por milésimos de segundos, ou até por minutos.

Durante todo aquele mês seguinte, onde ainda permaneceram mais 15 dias na França, tivera seus altos e baixos; sentia-se eufórico para logo em seguida ser invadido por culpa. Desejava seu amigo tendo na Grécia a pessoa que amava. Imaginou a indignação dos amigos em comum pela traição, imaginou como iria olhar dentro dos olhos de Shaka e levar sua vida sabendo o que fizera, e pior, o que ainda gostaria de fazer e até manter. Imaginou como poderia olhar para Kamus enquanto uma parte sua desejava sentir os toques de Milo.

O que fizera não teria como retroceder no tempo, e nem saberia dizer se realmente desejava apagar aquilo.

Depois de retornarem ao Santuário, uma tensão pairava entre os dois amigos. Troca de olhares, sorrisos, piadas com sentidos dúbios eram feitas. Passaram a treinar juntos por um motivo óbvio para ambos. Precisavam se tocar, sentir suas peles em contato, mesmo se fosse com a desculpa de lutas corporais em plena arena.

Milo sempre grudava seu corpo ao seu em uma chave de braço ou uma gravata, ou qualquer outro movimento. Rolavam até mesmo no chão, sempre com um sorriso perigoso a adorna-lhes os lábios.

A sensação de perigo que envolvia toda aquela situação deixava ainda mais excitantes os encontros. A excitação não estava no sexo, até porque desde que voltaram, só fizeram uma única vez e as pressas. A excitação se encontrava em pequenas passadas de mão, apertos ou em seus membros ou em suas nádegas quando se encontravam entre os demais cavaleiros que se entretinham vendo alguma luta amistosa na arena. Justamente quando ninguém estava notando, eles se tocavam maliciosamente.

Onde estavam Kamus e Shaka nesses momentos?

À frente de Milo e Mu.

Ousado?

O perigo possui um sabor único. Doce e excitante. E Mu e Milo se viam envoltos e consumidos por esse sabor.

** ...  
**

"Mestre Mu...".

O pequeno ariano agora se encontrava parado em frente ao cavaleiro de Áries, olhando-o e arfando de forma cansada.

"Por que parou seu treinamento Kiki? Ainda faltam vinte minutos".

Mu estendia uma pequena toalha ao jovem enquanto pensava sobre o amigo e quando teria mais uma oportunidade de uma boa transa selvagem.

"Mestre, eu já fiz toda a seqüência que o senhor me passou e estou com fome...". Limpava o rosto redondo com a toalha.

"Tudo bem. Vamos parar para o almoço, mas não se esqueça que depois treinaremos suas habilidades lemurianas. Anda, vai se limpar para o almoço".

"Obrigado, Mestre". Um grande sorriso pairava no rosto do pequeno.

Kiki já recolhia uma outra toalha e uma blusa quando notou outro cavaleiro se aproximando. Sorridente e simpático, cumprimentou-o alegremente.

"Olá mestre Milo. Veio treinar com o mestre Mu de novo?".

Mu não se alarmou, até mesmo porque Milo não estava escondendo sua presença. Virando-se e dando de cara com o escorpiano, seus olhos verdes acabaram por percorrer toda aquela extensão de pele dourada pelo sol grego que não era tampado pela camisa regata.

"Que mestre o quê... Sai fora Kiki...". Falou rindo. "Imagina... se eu fosse mestre de um anão ariano como você... Eu já teria te afogado na privada. Vocês arianos me tiram do sério!".

"Que maldade! Eu não sou anão! Estou crescendo ta? Você vai ver, ficarei do tamanho do meu mestre e irei pisar no seu ferrão". O bico era visível e os pontinhos juntos no meio da testa indicavam que o pequeno ariano estava incomodado.

"Ah... mas até você conseguir isso... Continuará um anão".

"Vocês...". Chamou a atenção dos dois enquanto com uma das mãos colocava uma mexa dos fartos cabelos por detrás da orelha.

"O que foi Mu? Vai dizer que ele não é um anão?".

"Ora seu...". Deu um passo à frente irritado pela a ousadia do grego.

"Kiki... Já se esqueceu do que lhe disse para fazer? Se não estiver com fome, podemos começar agora mesmo o restante do treino...". A voz séria de Mu acabou por deixar o menor em estado de alerta.

"Não mestre, não me esqueci. Estou indo agora mesmo me lavar e almoçar...".

Kiki saiu a passos rápidos - e irritado - da arena. Gostava de Milo, mas sempre caia na implicância que o outro lhe provocava. Era baixo sim e daí? Mas isso também porque era ainda um menino em fase de crescimento. Não era anão coisa nenhuma!

"Sinceramente você às vezes se parece com uma criança, Milo. Onde já se viu ficar implicando com o Kiki...". O sorriso nos lábios, os olhos brilhando em direção ao amigo. A feição do ariano alterou-se em segundos, logo após o afastamento do pupilo.

"Mas eu gosto de vê-lo irritado. Ele ainda não consegue se controlar tanto como você, e o que posso fazer se ele, para a idade que tem, ainda não cresceu como se deveria?!".

"Milo, nós, os lemurianos não possuímos as mesmas características que vocês. Esqueceu?".

"Humm, é verdade, mas de uma coisa eu sei bem...". Sorriu malicioso olhando o amigo de cima a baixo... "Possuímos certos gostos... iguais".

"Bem, isso sim. Concordo com você. Mas diga-me, veio atrás de mim pra que? Se bem me lembro, você tinha dito que nós arianos tiramos você do sério...". Sorriu irônico.

Milo se aproximou mais de Mu, ficando apenas um passo de distância. Não podiam se aproximar mais, em um local tão aberto, para toques tão comprometedores.

"Você está me devendo uma, Áries". A voz saiu baixa e sensual.

"Estou? Não me lembro disso, Escorpião".

"Mas eu lembro. De você gemendo encostado a parede da boate enquanto eu te aliviava".

"Ahh... sim. E por isso eu estou te devendo? Lembro bem de você batizando a parede depois de sair de dentro de mim. Não te devo nada".

"Me deixou querendo mais... Serviço mais completo".

"Que coisa, hein, mas, e o Kamus? Não completou o serviço? Não ajudou a aliviar a tensão?". Um sorriso maldoso adornava os lábios de Mu.

"Sim, em parte. Acho que até passei dos limites dele, mas eu quero você. Quero ver você pedir para parar, quero te exaurir e apagar esse fogo". Os olhos de Milo brilhavam. Fitavam Mu como se ele fosse uma presa suculenta.

"Cuidado, Milo... Você pode ser consumido no meu fogo. Eu posso muito bem pedir por mais e você não agüentar...". Riu baixo sentindo um arrepio lhe percorrer o corpo com aquela tensão que se formava entre eles dois.

O escorpiano suspirou fundo, fechando os olhos para buscar controle, logo mudando de assunto. Era melhor.

Fitando agora o caminho para o refeitório, deixou sua voz sair.

"Athena vai mandar outros moleques para treinarmos... Que saco!".

"Acho que ela vai distribuir entre os cavaleiros que ainda não possuem aspirantes. Você deve ser um deles".

"Provável... Mas não sei se o pirralho que ficar comigo agüentaria passar pelo mesmo treinamento que passei...".

"Acho que nenhum deles agüentaria o nosso antigo treinamento, Milo...".

Olhando de soslaio para o ariano, Milo não conseguiu evitar falar o que tinha em mente... Seus pensamentos sempre o levavam ao mesmo ponto...

"Eu quero você de novo, Mu...".

O ariano, retribuindo o olhar, sorriu de canto antes de comentar...

"Eu também quero, mas não agora Milo, é arriscado. Estamos debaixo dos olhos de Shaka e Kamus".

"Quando então?". Os olhos fitavam ao longe o refeitório e os cavaleiros que se direcionavam a ele.

"Amanhã à tarde, perto do bosque, nas ruínas onde costumávamos brincar".

"Belo local para se... 'brincar', Mu". Sorriu voltando os olhos para o amigo.

"Sim, belo lugar... E não vão sentir nossa presença vindo de lá". Sorriu em retorno. "É melhor descemos para o almoço antes que... Antes que não sobre nada". _'Ou antes que façamos algo aqui... Eu preciso de um banho gelado... Não, eu preciso é do Shaka, isso sim...'_. Pensava enquanto dava um passo a frente, deixando claro sua intenção de sair dali, tendo Milo logo lhe seguindo.

**... o ... **

"Olha só... Os inseparáveis". Comentou Shura ao visualizar os amigos.

Milo e Mu adentraram o refeitório e se aproximaram da mesa em que se encontravam os amigos.

"Esse refeitório está cheio hoje. O que foi, acabou a comida na casa de vocês?". Milo sentou-se ao lado de Kamus e lhe deu um rápido beijo entrelaçando os dedos.

"É que hoje temos carneiro assado e como isso é raro, e não é a carne do Mu, resolvemos comer". Aldebaran comentou rindo.

"Ta dizendo que tenho a carne ruim, Deba?". Perguntava já sentado ao lado de Shaka, enquanto enroscava uma mexa de cabelos loiros entre os dedos e sorrindo.

_'Eu particularmente acho deliciosa'_. Pensou Milo olhando rápido para Mu.

"Não, não Mu... nada disso...". O taurino tentou falar sem graça.

"O que me interessa, Aldebaran, é saber como você pode falar se a carne do Mu é boa ou não... Pode me dizer isso?". Shaka perguntava incrivelmente sério. Na verdade, internamente estava rindo.

"To sentindo que alguém vai perder alguns sentidos, ou ser mandado para visitar Tio Hades em breve". O escorpiano brincou.

"Ora Shaka, é só uma brincadeira. Não fique irritado com isso, amigo. Não fiz o comentário por mal". Aldebaran falava com as mãos para cima sinalizando que não brincaria mais assim, completamente sem graça.

"Mudando de assunto... Shaka... O que você faz aqui, se é que podemos saber? Você não é adepto a carnes... O Mu não conta". Mais uma vez, Milo com a sua curiosidade.

"Estou somente acompanhando vocês no almoço enquanto ainda não faço a minha refeição".

"E você meu anjo, não vai almoçar?". Voltou-se ao ruivo com um olhar carinhoso.

"Já almocei, mon ange. Como o Shaka, estou aqui apenas para acompanhar vocês".

"Ai, não acredito que vocês vão comer esse troço ai?". Afrodite que se aproximou da mesa olhava assustado para o prato de Aldebaran.

"Dite, olhe um prato menos ofensivo, o do Deba é uma afronta a qualquer um que tenha um estômago delicado, uma dieta rigorosa, ou não". Milo falou enquanto olhava o prato do amigo.

"Ta, ok, deixa pra lá. Eu vim aqui para outra coisa mesmo... Gente, eu quero saber se posso confirmar aquela reuniãozinha lá em casa hoje. Vocês vão?". Olhos azuis fitavam todos os participantes daquela mesa com ansiosidade.

"Preferência de algum vídeo?". O espanhol que antes estava calado degustando o 'carneiro' perguntara.

"Vai ter batatinhas, cerveja e mulher pelada?".

Todos olharam para Aldebaran ao escutar isso.

"Piadinha, piadinha...". Falou ao notar a cara dos amigos.

"Nem bebeu e já ta chapado? Mulher pelada, Deba? Nem piada, ou piadinha... Qual é... Vai ter batatinhas, cerveja e seria melhor perguntar se vai ter homem pelado...".

"Non terá ninguém pelado, Milo". O olhar estreito de Kamus para o grego era um aviso.

"Poxa... e eu pensando que poderia realizar um sonho de ver Kamus fazendo um stri...".

"Milo!!".

"Ok, ok... Não está mais aqui quem falou, mas que seria bom seria...". Puxou Kamus que estava com uma cara de poucos amigos e deu um beijo carinhoso.

"Espero então vocês lá, às 19hs. Avisem o Saga também, ele gosta desses encontros". Sorria discretamente ao ver o estado desconcertado de Kamus.

"Tudo bem Dite, falamos com o Saga assim que ele aparecer". O espanhol disse antes de morder mais um bom pedaço de carne.

**... o ... **

"Afrodite, está tudo arrumado, largue isso e venha logo pra cá". A voz rouca de Carlo pode ser ouvida da sala.

"Só está faltando arrumar a bandeja de petiscos, amore. Só mais uns minutos".

"Estou vendo que Dite não quer sair da cozinha... Máscara vai lá pegar aquele peixe, senão ele não vem".

Nem precisou o canceriano se levantar como Shura aconselhou, Afrodite já adentrava a sala com a bandeja em mãos e todo sorridente.

"Estamos entrando hein...". Uma voz mais do que conhecida vinda da entrada.

"Entre logo, Milo. Hoje a entrada é liberada, amanhã eu cobro pedágio". Comentou Dite um pouco mais alto de dentro da sala.

Juntamente com Milo e Kamus estava Saga, Kanon, Aioria, Marin, Mu, Shaka, Aldebaran e Aioros. Este último incentivado pelo irmão a aparecer na pequena reunião.

"Ora, ora... até mesmo Aioros resolveu se juntar...". Shura comentou com um sorriso nos lábios fitando o sagitariano.

"Aioria insistiu muito, muito mesmo, e para evitar um assassínio**(1.a)** ou ser classificado como homicídio**(1.b)** e não ter que alegar depois legitima defesa**(1.c)** ou qualquer outra 'desculpa' para o crime, resolvi acompanha-los". Riu ao ver a cara do irmão.

"Em outras palavras foi vencido pelo chato do leonino...". Constatou o espanhol.

"Acertou". Conclui já se sentando em uma das almofadas espalhadas pelo chão.

"Hei, eu estou aqui, sabiam? Como podem falar assim de mim na minha frente?". A cara de injuriado era no mínimo cômica.

"Se você prefere que falemos pelas suas costas, é só virar esse rabo peludo, oras...". Até Kanon entrou na brincadeira, arrancando risadas dos outros amigos presentes.

"Muito engraçadinho Kanon, muito mesmo. Quer ver bem de perto o meu punho?". A cara de poucos amigos do leonino era para Kanon e Milo um prato cheio.

"Não mesmo, Aioria, não sou adepto a fisting**(2)**, fica para outro, quem sabe o Milo?".

"CRUZES! Sai fora Kanon! Em mim não, não mesmo, mas posso pensar sem apresentar o meu punho com a Scarlet Needle como adendo para o leonino ai...". Riu, mas por pouco tempo, pois logo sentiu um tapa na base da nuca, vindo de ninguém mais ninguém menos, que Kamus.

"Vocês são todos loucos!". Aioria não sabia se continuava furioso ou assustado. "Não brinquem com a minha masculinidade. A Marin vai pensar o que?".

"Acho que vai pensar assim: 'Como fui me envolver com esse bichano burro?'. Vou pedir divórcio agora mesmo!". Milo continuou a implicar.

"Crianças, parem de se alfinetar, andem. Vocês dois estão sempre brigando". A voz calma de Shaka interrompeu o pequeno bate boca.

"Shaka, você é um tremendo chato, sabia?". O escorpiano deixou um pequeno bico se formar.

"Milo, sinceramente o que você acha nem me interessa". Shaka 'alfinetou' o escorpiano enquanto pegava alguns biscoitos, macrobióticos**(3)**, especialmente preparados – ou comprados – por Afrodite para o virginiano.

"Mas que pequeno Budha abusado!". O grego resmungou fitando Shaka, mas logo seu pensamento deu continuidade aos resmungos... _'Fico imaginando se ele diria a mesma coisa se soubesse que o carneiro dele pula a cerca indiana comigo... Esse ar de inabalável ia desmoronar, ah se ia'_. Seus olhos rapidamente fitaram Mu, vendo que o mesmo lhe olhava.

"Meninos, o que acham da gente jogar alguma coisa?". Afrodite, já sentado ao lado do canceriano, resolveu mudar os rumos daquela conversa. Já conhecia bem os outros cavaleiros para saber que se continuassem, iam acabar discutindo feio.

"Pôquer?". Shura perguntou já puxando as cartas.

"Afrodite, você tem ai ainda aquele jogo de tabuleiro que lhe dei?". Aldebaran, que se encontrava sentado perto de Marin no chão, esbanjava um gigantesco sorriso.

"Qual deles, Deba? O War ou o tal Banco Imobiliário?".

"Poxa os dois seriam ótimas pedidas...".

"Banco Imobiliário eu sempre fico devendo a banca, esquece". Milo comentou abraçado a Kamus.

"Porque você não sabe investir, oras!". Saga comentou pela primeira vez, invadindo a conversa entre eles.

"E War está fora de cogitação. Saga sempre consegue dominar o mundo e isso é frustrante!". Aioros brincou. A seu modo também gostava de implicar com o geminiano.

"Pelo menos ele tem que conquistar o mundo em um tabuleiro de jogo, não é mesmo maninho?". Kanon ainda apoiou a piadinha, vendo que Saga lhe olhava enviesado.

"Rapazes, se me permitem opinar, que tal escrevermos em um papel uma série de perguntas, variadas, cada um pode fazer umas três perguntas, creio, e colocamos em um saco; após alguém embaralhar bem, seria retirada a pergunta e todos nós responderíamos. O que acham? Seria interessante, não?". Marin timidamente propôs a brincadeira.

"Acho que seria uma ótima idéia, Marin". Afrodite comentou feliz.

"Marin, você é o cérebro da relação... Isso é bom". Shura comentou para a amazona.

Aioria fechou o cenho, mas nada comentou. Sabia que se fizesse, seria mais uma brecha para as piadinhas dos ali presentes.

Afrodite, após todos concordarem com a idéia, distribuiu papel de um pequeno bloco e canetas para todos ali. Cada um dos cavaleiros e a amazona, ficaram alguns minutos imersos em pensamentos, tentando bolar as perguntas. Claro que algumas risadinhas eram ouvidas, provavelmente vindas das perguntas que bolavam.

Minutos se passaram, Carlo eu tinha se levantado, voltara com um saco de pano que sempre usava para guardar seus óculos escuros, e que Afrodite tinha ganas de jogar aquele 'trapo' no lixo de tão surrado que era.

Todos colocaram as perguntas dobradas no saco, o que também piadinhas cretinas por parte de Milo e Kanon beirando o tipo: 'Nossa o saco do Máscara ta velho!', ou 'Que sacão hein italiano!', e varias outras.

Máscara inicialmente olhava sérios para os dois e mais ainda para os outros que riam, mas inevitavelmente acabara caindo na brincadeira soltando, juntamente, com seu famoso sorriso de canto algo do tipo: 'Segura no meu saco e sacode bem pra você ver'. Coisas dignas de Carlo di Angelis.

O clima era descontraído, as brincadeiras eram tão normais entre o grupo de homens que as vezes esqueciam que Marin se encontrava entre eles. A sorte dela era a máscara a lhe cobrir as faces rubras, mas tirando isso, ela não iria interromper um momento tão gostoso como aquele apenas pelo linguajar que usavam.

Tão logo todos já tinham posto as perguntas no 'saco do Máscara', Afrodite se apossou do mesmo que um sorriso maroto e começou a falar...

"Bem, nada mais normal do que EU mesmo começar a balançar esse 'trapo' do meu mozão". Riu ao receber um tapa nas nádegas por ter dito trapo. "Vou sacudir bem, e retiro a primeira pergunta, respondo e quem estiver ao meu lado esquerdo, responde e assim vai até chegar no meu mozão. Passo o..." Pensou antes de falar... "saco para que está ao meu lado e assim vai seguindo a brincadeira, ok?". Já sacudia o saco embaralhando bem as questões.

"Máscara, eu não sabia que o Afrodite era tão... digamos, dominador...". Saga alfinetou o canceriano.

"Saga, eu só não te enfio uma piranha porque não quero gastar uma das minhas lindas flores com você". Afrodite fez um bico que acabou gerando um riso coletivo.

"Anda logo Mozinho, tira uma pergunta logo, ou eu tiro o saco da sua mão". Máscara sentenciou, fazendo com que o amante logo tratasse de retirar a primeira pergunta da noite.

"Ok, ok... Vejamos o que vai sair...". Meteu a mão no interior do saco, fechando um dos olhos enquanto o outro olhava para cima, visivelmente tentando escolher o papel.

A ansiedade era visível. Estavam curiosos para saber quais eram as perguntas que teriam que responder, e cada um, imaginava como seus companheiros iriam responder as suas perguntas.

"Ok, a pergunta é... 'Como você gosta de dormir?' mas que...". Afrodite olhou para os amigos tentando descobrir quem dali fez aquela pergunta.

Cada um estranhou de inicio, mas logo depois cada um com os seus pensamentos começavam a montar a resposta mentalmente. O pisciano separou a pergunta para que a mesma não fosse retirada em uma outra rodada, e logo pigarreou para responder.

"Bem, vocês sabem né, a maior parte das noites passo acompanhado, geralmente em atividades noturnas... Humm, digamos que gosto de dormir como vim ao mundo, acompanhado, quentinho e... preenchido". Deu um riso malicioso. "Agora quando não estou acompanhado, infelizmente, eu durmo... sem roupas mesmo. Aqui faz muito calor, oras!". Finalizou ainda sorrindo, olhando para o próximo a responder. Aioros.

O sagitariano nem se preocupou com isso, olhou os amigos e apenas contou normalmente...

"Durmo pelado sempre. Sem cobertas, e no frio um lençol ou no máximo um cobertor que vai sempre parar no chão".

"Ah, eu durmo com um short largo, velho de guerra que tenho". Comentou Aldebaran.

"Eu... durmo com uma calça de moleton leve e uma blusa". Disse Marin.

"Você tira a máscara para dormir?". Perguntou Milo só para implicar mesmo.

"Nem vou te responder Milo, affee...". A Amazona fez um gesto de descaso com uma das mãos. Sabia que Milo adorava brincar com esse detalhe das máscaras.

"Bem, respondendo a pergunta antes que um escorpiano faça tudo desandar... Eu durmo geralmente de cueca, porque já passei poucas e boas com um certo infeliz que adora pregar peças".

"Ah vai... era engraçado ver você levantar desesperado e correr até o lado de fora de sua casa nu em pêlo... Tão encolhido que seria preciso usar uma pinça para achar...". Milo riu gostosamente.

Entre eles, Kamus segurava-se para não dar um jeito de congelar a boca do escorpiano. E para evitar que os dois começassem a brigar, resolveu responder a pergunta.

"Não sou de comentar nada sobre a minha privacidade, mas como isso é uma brincadeira e todos estamos respondendo... Vocês sabem que passo mal com o calor daqui, então geralmente durmo sem vestes".

Todos ali olharam Kamus interessados. Ver o cara mais sério e fechado - para não chamar de distante e frio - dos cavaleiros brincando, era algo inusitado.

Cada um foi respondendo, brincando, fazendo piadinhas.

Milo respondeu o óbvio. Que dormia nu em pêlo em qualquer ocasião, principalmente quando Kamus estava com ele; Kanon também respondeu a mesma coisa, enfatizando que assim era melhor para atiçar alguém; Saga apenas comentou que usava uma samba-canção; Shaka respondeu que usava um sari; Mu um moleton leve porque se fosse chamado com urgência, já se encontrava decente; Shura uma boxer na maioria das vezes; Máscara após sorri falou que roupas e ele não combinavam para dormir, e que um bom italiano como ele, dormia com o bicho solto.

Todos riam, e a noite ia avançando em pleno divertimento. Enquanto bebiam moderadamente e comiam. O saco foi passado para Aioria, que após muito chacoalhá-lo, puxou uma questão de teor interessante e sério.

"Você seria capaz de trair o (a) seu (sua) parceiro (a)?". Está foi a pergunta que se encontrava nas mãos do leonino.

Por um momento, fez-se silêncio entre eles, mas Aioria não deixou o mesmo se prolongar.

"Impossível de trair a mulher que eu mais amo em toda a minha vida. Não me vejo fazendo isso, não mesmo!". Aioria falou orgulhoso de si, sorrindo para Marin.

Kamus que tinha os dedos entrelaçados nos de Milo, respondeu na sua vez...

"Non me vejo cometendo um ato destes. Para mim l'amour é uma entrega, é ser fiel a quem escolhemos como parceiro ou parceira para dividir a nossa vida".

Milo olhou para o ruivo de forma misteriosa. Ver Kamus falar desta forma fez algo dentro de si latejar. Infelizmente teve que empurrar esse 'algo' para o lado obscuro, e notando que o amante nada mais iria acrescentar respondeu o que achava...

"Sinceramente não vejo motivos para trair o meu francês. Ele é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu em minha vida. É a minha consciência, o meu senso de responsabilidade, porque sei que se não fosse ele eu estaria perdido. Um ótimo amante, definitivamente nada frio, nada distante, preocupado comigo e com todos. Metido sim, francês até a alma, discutir com ele sobre comidas, bebidas, bombons, filosofia ou qualquer outra coisa pode irritar, mas ele é único e eu o amo demais. Não trairia de jeito algum esse homem".

Kamus sentiu-se emocionado, mas preferiu não demonstrar na frente dos outros. Para ele o escorpiano poderia ser tolo, imprudente, irresponsável, ter mil defeitos, mas foi assim, por todos os defeitos e qualidades que se apaixonara por Milo.

O escorpiano apenas olhou para Kamus enquanto levantava as mãos entrelaçadas, depositando um beijo no dorso da mão do ruivo.

Kanon soltou um pequeno pigarro para interromper o momento 'meloso' dos companheiros.

"Mas que coisa... Vou acabar sendo melado por esses dois". Deu um leve empurrão em Milo antes de voltar a falar... "Trair um parceiro?". Riu debochado. "Oras, estamos falando de Kanon, minha gente... Ta, sem brincadeiras... Não sei se eu seria capaz de trair, isso depende muito. Para se trair tem que ter um bom motivo, certo? E olha que eu dou ênfase ao bom, hein". Basicamente Kanon não tinha uma resposta exata. Como costumava dizer, tudo dependia da 'lua'.

"Esse assunto é tão polêmico...". Escutou umas risadinhas e comentários sobre a sua oscilação de personalidade que era uma 'traira' em grande potencial, mas resolveu ignorar e continuar... "Acho que eu não me importo muito com essa questão. Trair ou ser traído, para mim no momento não tem importância".

Shaka que estava encostado em Mu, endireitou-se um pouco quando notou que era sua vez e que estavam esperando por sua resposta.

"Acredito que os destinos de cada indivíduo já estão interligados a mais tempo do que realmente podemos imaginar. Cada um procura a sua metade. Às vezes erramos, outras acertamos... e assim evoluímos. Trair gera sempre uma conseqüência, e nem sempre com um resultado satisfatório. Acredito que eu, em plena ciência de meus atos, não seria capaz de trair a pessoa que o destino colocou em meu caminho".

"Ai Shaka, essa volta toda e giros e giros para dizer que não trairia o carneirinho? Pela deusa de meu nome, era só falar que não trairia e pronto". Afrodite comentou inquieto.

Mu voltou a acomodar o virginiano e rapidamente tomou a palavra...

"Toda relação deve-se ter diálogos. Conversar resolve na maioria das vezes todos os problemas do casal. Penso que se eu sentisse vontade de trair, buscaria antes de tudo, tentar resolver com o meu parceiro. Quando a pessoa trai é porque algo está faltando na relação e isso precisa ser visto e se possível resolvido. Caso não fosse encontrada a solução, o melhor para ambos seria terminar. Amo muito meu Shaka e buscaria resolver com ele antes de tudo, mas no momento não tenho essa intenção".

Mu beijou o topo da cabeça do virginiano enquanto rapidamente lançava um olhar para Milo, tendo em retorno um discreto sorriso.

"Digno do casal mais _Zen_ do Santuário. Vocês dois devem ter alguma carta na manga para essa relação durar, sendo tão... igualmente calmos". Aioria comentou fitando o casal.

"Aioria, digamos que tanto eu quanto Mu, temos algo de Shiva e Kali. Shiva tem aspectos contrastantes: mostra-se ameaçador e meigo, ativo e ponderado, fértil e casto. E sua esposa, Mahadevi, também assume várias formas, seguindo as complexas características de Shiva. Elas podem ser benignas, como Sati, que personifica os atributos da esposa ideal, e Parvati a doce, ou malignas, como a deusa guerreira Durga e a terrível Kali, deusa da morte e da sexualidade, e esta é a parceira favorita de Shiva para seus jogos eróticos". Shaka que estava muito bem acomodado, deu uma pequena aula para o leonino.

"Em outras palavras, vocês dois se entendem perfeitamente e ainda ficam brincando de deuses furunfando na cama". Afrodite se meteu, ainda faltava Shura, Máscara, ele, Aioros, Aldebaran e Marin para responder aquela bendita pergunta. "Vai Shura, segue o jogo, senão o loirinho ai não para hoje dando suas aulas". O pisciano tratou logo de dar como encerrado o assunto e já empurrava o amigo espanhol.

"Eu sou simples e bem direto... Se me trair será capado. E ainda sirvo fatiado pela Excalibur. Não traio e não aceito isso".

Alguns no recinto apenas se estremeceram ao escutar a forma como Shura comentou. Ter 'aquela' parte do corpo decepada e fatiada não era uma das melhores opções e nem uma das melhores visões a se imaginar...

"Por isso te respeito espanhol. Também sou bem direto. Traiu? Será mais uma cabeça a enfeitar a minha sala especial". Tragou o cigarro e ao soltar a fumaça deixou um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

"CRUZ CREDO! Carlo, que horror!". Afrodite sem notar passava uma das mãos pelo alvo pescoço.

"Porque Mozinho, ficou com medo de ser degolado?". O tom era sério, mas por dentro estava rindo.

"Seu sem graça! Não é nada disso, mas a forma como você falou me deu calafrios. E para responder a pergunta eu nunca trairia você por vários motivos... Só você me faz tremer de antecipação, só você sabe do que eu gosto e sabe muito bem como fazer. Pode ser grosseiro, bruto, cheirando a nicotina, a bebida, mas nenhum homem tem a sua pegada. Então pra que vou te trair se sei que ninguém mais faz o que você faz?". Piscou para o italiano e deixou uma de suas mãos apertarem a coxa do canceriano.

"Hey hey, vocês dois... façam isso mais tarde!". Aioria comentou ao ver pra onde a mão do outro seguia.

Aioros pigarreou pedindo atenção e logo conseguiu.

"Se nem Atena que não era minha 'esposa ou amante' eu trai, creio que atualmente eu não seria capaz de fazer. Se tenho um compromisso sério com um parceiro ou parceira, eles terão a minha inteira fidelidade". Falou olhando para Shura e logo desviou o olhar.

"Cara, Aioros é um cara sensato. No meu caso, eu tentaria não trair... Sabe como é né, mulher anda em falta, na verdade tem bastante pelo mundo, mas algumas resolveram trocar os caras pelas minas... Se eu trair, fico na mão literalmente, se a mina me trair e eu não perdoar, fico na mão também, então... É preferível tentar andar na linha e torcer para que não apareça nenhum gavião e pegue a minha garota". Aldebaran comentou sorrindo sem graça, enquanto coçava a nuca.

"Vamos lá, fechando o circulo desta pergunta... Eu não penso trair nunca o Aioria, até porque gosto dele mesmo. Mesmo ele sendo... Bem, mesmo ele sendo o Aioria não é mesmo...". A Amazona riu ao notar a cara enfezada do leonino.

"Ok, ok, rodando, vamos continuar com as perguntas porque ainda temos muita coisa pela frente...". Afrodite ria enquanto falava. "Kamus, segure o saco do Máscara, mas cuidado hein, estou de olho em você...".

Kamus vermelho se apossou do saco e tão logo embaralhou e retirou o papel lendo-o, deixou seus olhos se arregalarem, e o rosto ficou ainda mais vermelho. No papel a seguinte pergunta teria que ser respondida...

_'Qual a sua posição favorita para chegar ao orgasmo?'. _

-

**Continua... **

-

* * *

**Notas do capítulo:**  
** 1.a. Assassínio /assassinato .** _Embora o uso mais comum no Brasil seja assassinato, há autores que recomendam, por assassinato ser um galicismo (s. m. Palavra importada diretamente do francês; francesismo) de assassinat, usar assassínio. Essas fontes são tanto brasileiras quanto portuguesas. «Assassínio: s. m. (do it. "assassinio"). Ato ou resultado de matar alguém, premeditadamente e à traição; ato de assassinar. Sinônimo de assassinato.» «Assassinato: s. m. (do fr. "assassinat"). O mesmo que assassínio. _

** 1.b. Homicídio:** _s. m. (do lat. "homicidium"). Morte de um ser humano por atuação ilegítima e violenta de outrem; ação de matar alguém. Sinônimo de assassínio.»_

**1.c. Legítima defesa **_é uma dirimente penal que, no Direito, serve como escusa para a prática de um ato que, normalmente, é considerado crime, e praticado como defesa a um ataque sofrido. (A defesa só é considerada legítima se os meios e instrumentos utilizados forem proporcionais à agressão sofrida. Havendo excesso, o autor responderá criminalmente por ele.) _

**2.** _Referência a_ **Fist Fuck** _(locução em inglês – _**fist - punho**_ e _**fucking - transar com**_) é um dos maiores fetiches do cinema pornô mundial na atualidade. Para os menos informados... a título de curiosidade (e para traumatizar um pouco...rsrs) O Fisting ou Fist Fuck é uma prática sexual que envolve a inserção da mão, e algumas vezes o braço, no ânus, reto e intestino. Existem no momento vários sites e séries de filmes especializados nesse gênero. _

**3.****Macrobióticos** _ou _**'Dieta Macrobiótica'**_Macrobiótica__ é um regime de dieta proposto nos final dos anos 60 por Michio Kushi, que foi inspirado pelo filósofo Georges Ohsawa. A dieta macrobiótica enfatiza cereais integrais cultivados localmente, legumes e produtos de soja fermentada, combinados em refeições pelo princípio das propriedades do yin e yang. Exemplos de combinações: arroz integral, lentilhas e couve-flor, cevada integral, ervilhas e cenouras, trigo integral, grão-de-bico seco e batatas. Os proponentes da macrobiótica afirmam que essa dieta pode ajudar a alcançar a paz interior e salvação do consumismo, assim como trazer benefícios significativos para a saúde, incluindo proteção contra enfermidades cardíacas e alguns cânceres. ( Só o Shaka mesmo para comer isso ¬¬) _

**Curiosidade... ****Origem do termo "assassino". **

Um fanático muçulmano do Século XI - hoje diríamos "fundamentalista" - conhecido como "o Velho da Montanha", comandava na Síria um pequeno exército que utilizava para executar cruentas vinganças políticas e submeter por terror a região.

Para estimular ainda mais a crueldade de seus homens, obrigava-os a consumir "hachís" - a droga extraída do cânhamo da Índia (em árabe, "hassís") - antes de sair a campo, com o qual os seus guerreiros se tornavam ainda mais cruéis e desapiedados.

Por essa razão, os sequazes do "Velho da Montanha" eram chamados "hassasí", que em árabe significa "consumidor de haxixe", mas a palavra em pouco tempo seria usada para designar também aos matadores.

O velho líder teve sucessores que continuaram com os mesmos sangrentos métodos de dominação, até que o último deles foi capturado e executado sumariamente por Gengis Khan.

A palavra "assassino" aparece usada pela primeira vez em português por volta do Século XII. Em séculos anteriores, registram-se as variantes: "anxixín", "assesino", "acecino", "assasino" e "assesino". Este vocábulo, que foi trazido do Oriente pelos Cruzados, chegou também ao francês e inglês como "assassin", ao espanhol como "asesino", ao italiano como "assassino".

**-- **

As informações sobre assassínio/assassinato, homicídio, legitima defesa e Fisting, foram retiradas dos sites e também do site português Ciberdúvidas. Sobre a Origem do termo 'assassino', também foi retirado do Wikipédia. Caso algo tenha tido alguma distorção, gostaria que me avisassem sutilmente. Eu não estudo direito, logo, não tenho uma máxima obrigação de conhecer a fundo sobre tal assunto. No meu LJ (link se encontra na página de perfil junto com a listagem de fics em andamento e em hiatus), vocês poderão encontrar os links que usei na pesquisa para compor parte deste capítulo.

**- **

Para tentar encurtar porque já está ficando enorme isso aqui 'risos'. Quero agradecer a todos que estão acompanhando essa trilogia, iniciada em **_Lust_**, seguida de **_Treasons_** e agora vindo parar em **_Truths_**. Essa fic por ser a que mais arrancará xingos, ameaças, linchamentos, seja para com os personagens ou para a escritora aqui, terá infelizmente alguns capítulos. Tentarei não demorar, e caso a demora ocorra, peço desculpas antecipadas. Ter bloqueio de escrita e tão duradouro quanto este que estou tendo é frustrante. Não faço por mal, pois adoro escrever mesmo que não seja uma boa escritora (tenho muito que aprender ainda). Peço apoio e incentivo, apenas isso.

Agradecimentos especiais à turminha do **_Gargalo MSN_** que me empurram e apóiam. Sem essa galera (que não preciso dar os nomes agora) a fic não iria sair tão cedo. E lembrando... Se interessar, no meu Live Journal pode ser encontrando um post (hoje dia 22.02) com os links que fiz a pesquisa. Para quem tem preguiça de pular no profile do site, aqui está: (http // litha-chan.livejournal .com .br) é só juntar o endereço retirando os espaços.

**Palavra da beta**: _UAU... essa fic promete... To quase apelidando a trilogia de TSSSS... (barulhinho que faz quando água e fogo se encontram... sai fumaça... xDDDD) Eu adoro Poison & Ice, Shaka & Mu, acho traição uma abominação, mas a fic te prende e você até torce pelos debochados... A participação do Mo & Mo aqui também ta ótima! _

Bjins da raposa que está tentando voltar a ativa.

**_Litha-chan _**


End file.
